Typically wireless devices, for example wireless sensors, obtain sensor data, such as raw unprocessed data, and the internal processors of the wireless devices process the obtained sensor data. The wireless devices may be arranged to an automatic door. The wireless device may be a door sensor comprising an accelerometer, for example. The processing may be for example calibration, filtering, converting, scaling, etc. Next the wireless device may transmit over a wireless communication link the outcome of the processed sensor data to an external unit, such as a cloud server, network node, etc., for further processing and storing, for example. Typically the wireless devices are battery operated devices. In some implementations of the battery-operated wireless devices, for example in elevator environment, changing of the battery will usually require a visit of service personnel which increases the costs.
Transmitting data over the wireless communication link consumes substantially much power. In order to achieve low power consumption and long battery life the amount of data that need to be transmitted over the wireless communication link should be minimized. The processing operations of the wireless devices that may compress the essence out of the obtained sensor data, and reduce amount of transmitted data, are essential for optimizing the power consumption and battery life of the wireless device.
However, in some cases the access to the sensor data would be useful, for example for developers. Some examples of this kind of cases would be anomalies in device behavior or programming errors in the algorithm codes.
Such issues are difficult to inspect and/or analyze without having access to the original sensor data. However, the transmission of the sensor data from the wireless device to the external unit is usually impractical, because it would multiply the amount of data to be transmitted over the wireless communication link. Thus, it would also decimate the battery life of the wireless device.